


sweet like syrup

by aghramochroi



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, here have some pancakes, i think i got a cavity from writing this i hate myself, plot? what's that, that's it it's literally just pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghramochroi/pseuds/aghramochroi
Summary: in which gwendolyn makes mildred pancakes for breakfast.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	sweet like syrup

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i'm back again this is getting out of hand i'm sorry please don't be sick of me yet
> 
> this is pretty much completely inspired by my friend barging into my bedroom in her pyjamas to announce that she's making pancakes and do i want nutella or maple syrup with mine - and it was also pancake tuesday last week so consider this a late celebration
> 
> enjoy!

Mildred lay warm in the early morning sun that broke through the gap in the curtains. She kept her eyes closed, wanting to remain in her slumber for as long as possible. She stretched lightly, hearing a satisfying pop, and hummed peacefully at the fingers that carded through her hair. Her breathing evened out at the sensation, never failing to melt at the feeling of short nails scraping over her scalp gently. She further tangled her legs with the other pair in the bed, shoving her feet into the warm space behind the knees.

“Your feet are freezing,” Gwendolyn protested, her fingers never stopping their ministrations.

“Which is why I’m using you to warm them up,” came Mildred’s sleepy retort.

Gwendolyn shook her head fondly and adjusted her legs so they fully enveloped Mildred’s feet. The other woman happily snuggled further into her human hot water bottle, reminding Gwendolyn of a cat stretching in the sun. Their peaceful morning continued for a while longer, each of them content in their comfortable silence. Neither of them spoke for a long while, enjoying the rare occasion when they both had a day off at the same time, giving them a whole day to spend however they chose. The silence was broken suddenly by the clear rumbling of Mildred’s stomach. She blushed as Gwendolyn laughed, fingers moving from her hair to skim over her abdomen, relishing in how the muscles tensed and relaxed under her touch. “Hungry?” she teased lightly. Mildred responded by burrowing deeper under the covers, reluctant to get up and leave her happy bubble, despite her stomach’s demand for breakfast.

“Do you want pancakes?”

Mildred’s head popped out from its hiding place so quickly Gwen thought it was a wonder she didn’t get whiplash. She attempted to school her features – unsuccessfully – and shrugged casually. “I suppose I could.”

Gwendolyn removed Mildred’s legs from between her own, ignoring her whine at the cold air that nipped at her exposed skin. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, patting Mildred’s hip as she did. “Come on, then. You know you’ll have an aneurysm if you waste time staying in bed all morning.” She grabbed a shirt and pants from the wardrobe, winking at Mildred when she caught her staring at her topless chest. Mildred ducked her head embarrassedly, grabbing some clothes of her own and doing her hair quickly. “How many pancakes do you want?” Gwendolyn asked. “I don’t know about you, but I seem to have worked up a bit of an appetite somehow.”

Mildred blushed again at the reminder of how they had spent their night, clearing her throat when her mouth went slightly dry. Smirking at her speechlessness, Gwendolyn passed by her, leaving Mildred to finish getting ready before following her downstairs. In the kitchen, Gwendolyn was already laying out the ingredients as she heated the stove. Mildred began moving in tandem with her, making them coffee and turning the radio on, fiddling with the dial until she found a station playing music. She placed Gwendolyn’s coffee cup on the counter beside her where she was mixing the pancake batter. Mildred watched as Gwen expertly poured some of the batter into the pan, humming along to the song playing through the kitchen. Mildred’s hand went to the now abandoned whisk, withdrawing when her fingers got batted away. “You shouldn’t eat raw batter, Mildred, you could make yourself sick.”

Mildred pouted slightly but obeyed. She watched the mixture bubble slightly on the heat, prompting Gwendolyn to flip it over to cook the other side. Pancakes were definitely one of her favourite foods – besides bologna, of course, and she was partial to the occasional peach, it had to be said. This was one of the many, many things she had discovered since being with Gwendolyn; it was okay to be childish sometimes, and if eating pancakes made you happy, then why shouldn’t you indulge.

Grabbing two plates, she left them by the pan and laid two sets of cutlery on the table. Leaning her hip against the kitchen counter, she took to watching Gwendolyn once again. She could tell by her small smirk that the other woman knew she was staring, but she said nothing as she skilfully flipped a pancake for Mildred’s amusement. “You know, instead of just standing there looking pretty, you could be helpful and get the syrup out,” she teased.

Mildred blushed lightly for what felt like the hundredth time that morning and turned away to dig through one of the presses. Emerging with the maple syrup, she pointedly deposited it beside Gwendolyn. “Helpful?”

“Very. Here’s your pancakes, darling.” She handed Mildred a plate stacked high, knowing she’d never eat that many, but finding herself making too much batter, as she always seemed to do. She flipped some onto her own plate and took her usual seat beside Mildred, who had already commandeered the syrup. Gwendolyn watched with mild horror as she poured entirely too much of the sweet liquid onto her plate, tipping the bottle until her pancakes were completely covered. This was by no means the first time Gwendolyn had seen her do this, but she could never understand how Mildred possibly ate anything with that much maple syrup. She finally replaced the cap on the bottle and pushed it into the centre of the table. Seemingly oblivious to Gwendolyn’s gaze, she began to tuck into her pancakes, looking up and pausing with her fork midway to her mouth. “What?”

Gwendolyn shook her head, reaching for the maple syrup. “Nothing,” she smiled.

They both carried on eating, chatting non-stop and letting the music from the radio wash over them. Mildred slowed her eating about half way through her pancakes, despite her initial gusto; her stomach could never handle big meals, too used to having next to nothing to eat growing up, preferring smaller bites that wouldn’t make her nauseous. Gwendolyn never pushed, always just happy to get her eating, even smaller plates of food being better than the no food she ate on busy days when her anxiety flared up and she couldn’t stomach more than a few bites of plain toast. Sensing she was done, Gwendolyn took both their plates, throwing the scraps in the food bin and running the hot tap to wash the dishes. Mildred stepped beside her and cleaned down the counter, wiping away the drops of pancake batter that had dripped earlier, grabbing a clean tea towel for drying. She reached up to kiss Gwendolyn between dishes. “Thank you for the pancakes, Gwen.”

Gwendolyn took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, making Mildred curl her fingers into Gwen’s shirt and exhale a noisy breath. She parted after a moment, giving one last peck to Mildred’s lips. “Anything for my girl,” she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> on a random note, when i was writing this i couldn't think of a good way to word part of it so i straight up just wrote the entire paragraph in my other language and then forgot i did that until about 30 seconds before i hit post, so y'all very nearly got a weird bilingual mashup version of this
> 
> i hope you liked it! and that you’re not all terribly sick of my bs yet! my tumblr is aghramochroi if you want me🥰


End file.
